1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hood with a concealing face mask. More particularly, it relates to a hood with a face mask that covers and conceals the face while allowing the wearer to see out through the face mask.
2. The Prior Art
Face masks according to the prior art typically cover the wearer's face and are attached by an elastic band passing around the head. Other more extensive masks cover the entire face and head. Typically, the face mask is constructed from an opaque material with decorative feature provided on the external surface thereof. Eye slits are formed in the mask in order to permit the wearer to see while wearing the mask. These eye slits have a tendency to detract from the overall appearance of the mask as they reveal a characterizing feature of the wearer which may give away the wearer's identity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hood and face mask that completely covers the wearer's head and face while still allowing the wearer to see through the face mask.